Back In the Day
by BrunetteWithBrains
Summary: Esme is the new girl in a school of friends. She is worried about the challenges, but with her new six friends, she is ready to face all the ups and downs and gain the most meaningful experiences a girl could ask for. AU All Human
1. Fitting In

**Hey Guys! This is my first Fanfic! I hope you like it. Read and Review!**

**Character list **(I made some changes and created a lot of characters)**:**

**Charlie Swan **- **Renee Newman **(yes I changed her last name. Higgenbotham would be too cruel)

**Anthony Masen **-** Elizabeth Brooks **(once again, I changed his name. Edward Sr. and Edward Jr. just don't cut it for me)

**William Brandon **­­-** Mary Gray**

**Harold Whitlock ­**-** Cynthia Flores**

**Joseph Hale **-** Anna Fisher**

**Thomas McCarty **-** Evelyn Cole**

**Carlisle Cullen **-** Esme Platt**

* * *

It was the first day of high school. I had to be the most excited teen there. Kids from four different middle schools were now being thrown into one big school. Our new class would then go through high school together before splitting up to go to colleges across the country. I was a new student, but hopefully I would fit in okay.

I moved to Forks with my family a few days ago from Ohio. I was mad at first because I had to leave my best friend, Charles Evenson. I kinda had a crush on him, and I think he was starting to like me back when I had to move. Now, I'm just excited to start over while still keeping in touch with Charles and the rest of my friends from back home.

I walked to the front office to get my schedule. Suddenly a brown haired boy ran into me, tripping us both. He landed right on top of me, but got off quickly.

"Wow, Charlie. It's the first day, and you're already tripping over people," said an amused voice from behind us. Charlie's eyes widened and he started blushing.

The girl who had spoken to him walked up laughing, and helped me up while Charlie grabbed my stuff off the ground. He shoved it into my arms, and then took off at top speed.

"Still the same old Charlie," the girl mumbled, looking toward where Charlie disappeared. She shook her head then turned to me. "Hello. I'm Renee Newman and I'm from Forest Middle School. Let's get under the overhang before it starts to really rain." I hadn't noticed until then that it had been raining.

Once we were safe and dry, I really looked at Renee. She was pretty. She was my same height, an impressive 5'4", and had wavy brown hair that hung to the middle of her back. Her eyes were an unusual shade of light blue that almost looked gray. They really caught my attention because the color almost blended in with her extremely pale skin, but popped in contrast to her dark brown hair. They held a sort of innocent and mysterious glint that just drew you in.

"So, which school are you from?" she asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm not from around here. My name is Esme Platt and I just moved here from Ohio." I was a shy girl, and stared at my shoes as I said this. I expected her to turn away from me now that I was new, but hoped that she would still want to be my friend.

"No way! That is so cool! I'll take you to the office to get your schedule, then you can tell me all about Ohio and what it's like." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me to the main office.

Once we got our schedules, we compared classes. Luckily, I got five out of seven periods with her. We had Martin for three periods of core (reading, language arts, and social studies), break, one period of our own elective which we'll choose today, P.E. with Clark, lunch, then earth science for her with Walker and math for me with Campbell, and then we switched. I was glad to have all the same teachers with her so I could get some homework help.

As we walked to room 13 for core, she asked me questions about everything. I tried to ask her some back, but she just brushed them off and shot back with another question. I was shocked to find that she was so interested in my old life.

Soon, the bell rang and we all followed a tall man with a white beard, who I assumed was Mr. Martin, through the door. Mr. Martin told everyone to line up in the back of the room as he assigned us seats. I prayed that the seats weren't alphabetical, but my pleas went unheard. Renee ended up two rows over in the front of the class while I was stuck in the back next to two boys and behind an indifferent looking girl.

Renee turned around in her seat and stared at me with scared, pleading eyes. She didn't seem to like being that close to a man so large and intimidating. I shot her my best sympathetic look before he started talking.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Martin and I will be your core teacher for this year. We are going to be going through a lot of material. You may be worried about the seating arrangements, but I assure you that they are temporary. Next week we'll move the desks around into groups and start our first book." He droned on and on before finally passing out the syllabus for our parents to sign.

The bell rang after a long talk about what is expected of us and the rules for the year. I grabbed my bag and followed everyone else to break, but I was a little apprehensive about where I would go. I started to head toward the library when Renee caught up with me and looped her arm through mine, redirecting me.

"Where do you think you're going, missy? I have to introduce you to your future friends!" she exclaimed with a bright smile. She led me to a group of girls.

There were five girls. Two were tall and blonde, one with brown eyes and one with green eyes, another girl was extremely short with straight, shoulder-length hair and dark brown eyes, and the other two were average height, one with black wild curly hair and dark green eyes, the other with straight auburn hair and bright green eyes. I was introduced to them each in turn.

The first blonde with the brown eyes and natural brown lowlights was Cynthia Flores. Cynthia was really nice, but quiet and didn't pry into my life, as if trying to comfort my stress of a whole new school with brand new people. She seemed very in-tune with people and it was impossible not to like her.

The next blonde was Anna Fisher. Anna was gorgeous with a look and air about her that would make any model jealous. She seemed distant at first as if she was uncomfortable with the newcomer, but soon we were talking just fine. She was very outspoken and brutally honest. I could tell that she was the most outgoing of the group.

The short girl was next. She seemed very nice and welcoming. Her name was Mary Gray. She had her whole life planned out, even who she wanted to marry. Apparently, she was in love with William Brandon, whoever he was, and he was in love with her as well. He just didn't know it yet.

The next girl with the curly black hair and dark green eyes was small and fragile looking. She appeared so breakable and thin, if she was bumped too hard, she would shatter. Evelyn Cole (that was her name), however, was the funniest person I had ever met and I had known a lot of funny people back home.

The last girl, Elizabeth Brooks, was a very mysterious character. She was quiet and intense and she intimidated me at first with her piercing gaze. I learned that she was very stubborn and would fight hard to get her way if she thought she was right. The other girls all learned not to argue with her because she always won. Her straight auburn hair was beautiful and flowed like a waterfall to her lower back.

All of the girls were nice and invited me to a sleepover on Friday at Renee's house. I was glad that I was starting to fit in.


	2. Girls Night Out

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. From what I gathered by the jealous stares directed toward me in the hallways and in classes from the rest of the female population, Renee and the other girls were one of the two the "popular" groups and I was now one of them on my first day of school. The other popular group was a group of guys I had yet to meet, but included Will, Mary's future husband, and Charlie, who I was pretty sure liked Renee.

We spent all of lunch planning the sleepover. So far, we had a list of movies to get that none of us had seen, another list of favorite snacks, and yet another list of some stuff we wanted to do. It was going to be so much fun! Growing up with a guy for a best friend didn't allow for very many sleepovers and girl talk.

The girls also said that they had a surprise for me. I was a little apprehensive at first, with the way they were looking at each other, but they had been nice to me so far, so I figured I'd trust them.

The week passed by quickly, and soon it was Friday and I was packing for a night of fun. I heard a honk outside and found that Renee and her brother were already here to pick me up. I threw in some last minute stuff, then ran downstairs and out the door. My parents weren't home yet from their jobs as a lawyer and a chef, so I locked the door behind me as I left. I tossed my bag in the backseat and we were off.

Renee's house was a beautiful two story castle. The outside of the house was decorated with stone blocks and on one corner there was a spiral tower that I assumed was Renee's when she was a child. The inside was even better than the outside. Renee's parents had a lot of money and apparently let their children spend it on whatever they wanted. I didn't have a lot of time to ogle the design before I was dragged upstairs to her bedroom. Her brother just laughed and wished me luck. They seemed close.

Anna, Mary, Evelyn, Liz, and Cynthia were already there and set up. As soon as I was in the room, I was tackled and pinned. Duct tape was place around my hands, ankles, and mouth. I was shocked to say the least. I tried to resist at first, but learned that it was useless and gave up. Once they discovered that I wouldn't fight, they took the tape off my mouth.

"We're going to be giving you a make-over. This is your surprise. You have no choice. It's our version of initiation. Welcome to our group." Anna then proceeded to take out a make-up case. She looked like she knew what she was doing as she held certain colors up to my face. She wouldn't, however, let me see what she was doing.

At the same time that Anna was doing my make-up, Liz and Mary fought with my hair. I felt a lot of tugging and twisting and heat as they struggled to make it cooperate. I couldn't tell what they were doing, but they wouldn't cut it would they?

Evelyn painted my nails and Cynthia chose an outfit for me. At the same time, they were getting themselves and each other ready. I wasn't sure what we were getting ready for, but I was fine as long as the tape was off. I still didn't know what the fuss was all about, but I was happy just to be included. I was even asked for help by Liz in deciding which color of eye-shadow to go with. I chose a gold that would bring out the golden streaks in her hair and gold flecks in her eyes.

"Okay girls. Are you all ready for a night to remember?" asked Renee once we were all done.

"What's so special about tonight, other that the fact that Esme's coming?" asked Anna.

"That's just it! That and the fact that this is the first night out of ninth grade!" exclaimed an excited Mary.

"Exactly, so let's do a quick check up, then leave. Esme, go ahead and see how you like your new look." Evelyn concluded before all six of them walked to the bathroom. I made my way over to the vanity in Renee's room and gasped at the girl I saw staring back at me.

They had curled my caramel colored hair into beautiful cascading spirals and pinned it back out of my face. They had only done a small amount of cutting, but they gave me side sweep bangs that fell into my face constantly, in a cute way. Anna had given me gold eye shadow and brown eye liner that highlighted my eyes and made them pop. The outfit chosen by Cynthia was perfect. None of these were my clothes, but they fit perfectly. I wore a white tank top with a black blazer over it that showed off my seemingly nonexistent curves nicely. A pair of dark skinny jeans and white Vans slip-ons finished off the simple, yet beautiful look.

"Alrighty! Let's grab James, and head out!" exclaimed Renee.

"Who's James?" I whispered to Cynthia.

"James is Renee's older brother. Their really close, with him being only two years older and their parents never being around. He knows every secret she has and vice versa, "she answered back just as quietly.

We found James asleep on the sofa watching reruns of some dramatic doctor show. Renee woke him up and asked if he could take us to the mall. _So that's where we're going,_ I thought. This'll be interesting.

He finally got up, groaning a little, and led us out to his huge Expedition. We climbed in and filled up the car perfectly.

The mall was a two hour drive from Forks, so we passed the time with Truth or Dare. It was getting pretty crazy.

"Anna, Truth or Dare?" Evelyn asked in an overly dramatic voice that got us all laughing.

Anna put on her I'm Not Afraid of You face and answered, "Dare."

"I dare you to try to get a guy's number using only pick up lines."

"I get to pick the guy, right?"

"Nope. We choose."

"Fine. Consider it done. Okay, Esme. Truth or dare?" she asked, turning to me.

"Um… truth?" I was unsure of which was safer, so I went with truth. She nodded her head.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" she asked.

"I haven't had any, but I think I was coming close to getting my best friend to like me after my four year crush on him," I admitted with some shy reluctance.

"Well, that's all gonna change this year. All of us will end up with someone or another. I can tell." When Liz said that, everyone laughed. It was highly unlikely for all of them to get a boyfriend in the next few months.

"Um, Renee. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you shamelessly flirt with a boy that we pick, then walk away like nothing happened after you get his number." Apparently my dare was popular with everyone because they started cheering. James just laughed and shook his head before announcing our arrival.

We all piled out of the car and headed toward the main entrance, leaving James to go to his own stores. Mary led the way to the food court. Once we got there, we all froze at what we saw.

Oh my gosh!


End file.
